Las Memorias de una Hyuuga
by Zyan R. Leppard
Summary: Basada en "Memorias de una Geisha". Hinata nunca imaginó la cruda vida que le tocaría vivir, separada de su madre y hermana se queda completamente sola, pensando qué quizás estaba pagando algo que debía de otra vida, hasta que lo conoce.A él un hombre de cabellos rebeldes y oscuros ojos, Uchiha Sasuke. La llevará a convertirse en la Geisha más importante de todo Miyako.


_Antes que nada, quiero dejarles bien en claro que éste fic está basado en MEMORIAS DE UNA GEISHA de Arthur Golden. Es una de mis obras favoritas y encontré a Hinata, cómo la perfecta interpretación de Chiyo._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **LAS MEMORIAS DE UNA HYUUGA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Desclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto.

.

 **-PRÓLOGO-**

 **.**

 _POV. Hinata._

 _Éstas no son la clase de memorias qué deberían contarse, pues no son las memorias de una Reina o un héroe de la historia, éstas son memorias de otra clase… unas qué posiblemente no debieron haber contado nunca._

 _No me siento orgullosa de qué mi historia se cuente, pues mi mundo es tan misterioso para el resto del mundo, nuestros labios siempre rojos deben permanecer cerrados mientras mostramos una sonrisa delicada._

 _Cuento la historia de una niña que nunca imaginó que terminaría siendo una de las más famosas Geishas de todo Japón._

 _Aquella noche todo cambió para mí y mi pequeña hermana. Fue cuando mi padre regresó los peces al mar y pasamos hambre._

 _Él nos dijo qué para qué aprendiéramos cuál era el valor de los alimentos y con su mirada perlada más fría de lo normal, tomó nuestras manos en silencio y nos arrastró con él dentro de la pequeña campaña dónde vivíamos._

 _En el pequeño pueblo costero de Yoroido, la mayoría de la gente era muy pobre. Pero no siempre fue así, mi padre fue un gran empresario, mayormente el más poderoso dentro del Shogunato pero por malas jugadas de algunas personas perdió todo, su prestigio, su fortuna y su honor… siendo expulsados a éste pequeño pueblo humilde. Dónde nuestros pies la mayor parte del tiempo eran cubiertos por la arena y el agua del mar, aunque nosotras desconocíamos que alguna vez nuestra familia fue adinerada, pues nacimos algunos años después de la caída de los Hyuuga, éramos felices con lo poco que teníamos._

 _Mi padre, se dedicaba a pescar y comerciar para conseguir un poco de dinero y algunas veces cambiarlo por raciones de arroz. En ese entonces nosotras teníamos a nuestra madre, pero un día una extraña enfermedad en los pulmones le atacó. Una hermosa mujer._

 _Por eso mismo, mi padre nos había llevado a la cabaña, el cielo se pintaba de gris y en nuestros corazones se sembró un sentimiento agudo de angustia. Fue cuando vimos a nuestra madre sonreírnos desde su futón, se le veía pálida, y sus ojos con ese tono purpura se le veían opacamente grises._

 _Los días pasaron, mi madre no parecía poder mejorar, tampoco el humor de mi padre y mi hermana prefería pasar los días jugando en un riachuelo con sus amigos, aunque una de esas tantas tardes, la encontraron junto a un muchacho llamado Konohamaru, no quisieron decirme cómo pues yo era demasiado pequeña, aunque ahora conozco el motivo._

 _Mi madre siempre dijo que Hanabi era fuerte, cómo un árbol de roble. Y hoy recuerdo qué Hanabi, mantenía relaciones con Konohamaru siendo tan solo una niña de quince años. Nunca me lo contó porqué ese no era el estilo de ella…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Finalmente, el día que marcaría mi vida llegó._

 _Escuchamos los murmullos de mis padres durante la madrugada, un sollozo de mi madre y luego su dolorosa voz. Luego silencio, los ojos de Hanabi se posaron sobre los míos sin emoción y se encogió de hombros, y esperó paciente como si supiera que iba a pasar._

— _¿Qué estará pasando?—pregunté en un susurro._

 _Hanabi girada de espalda me respondió—No lo sé, sólo duérmete._

 _No volvimos a hablar en lo que restó de la noche, aunque intenté hacerlo. Al amanecer todo parecía igual, sin ningún tipo de novedad. Hanabi se fue con sus amigos y yo me quedé en casa con madre, cuidando de su deteriorada salud, padre se fue a pescar y todo parecía normal. Hasta después de la cena…_

— _Hinata, Hanabi, recojan sus cosas en un costal._

— _P-pero…_

— _Haz lo qué se te ordena, Hinata—terminó mi padre, serio, ni siquiera nos miró y siguió comiendo su ración de arroz con pescado. No pude decir nada más, solo fui al otro cuarto donde dormía con Hanabi y la vi a ella tan calmada haciendo lo que nuestro padre nos ordenó._

 _Sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero quería llorar, sin embargo; no lo hice. Tomé todo lo que pude en el pequeño costal. Realmente no teníamos mucho… una muñeca hecha de trapos viejos y fue todo, nuestra ropa no era mucha, solo dos kimonos de paca de color opaco. Fue todo._

 _Cuando regresamos al centro de la casa, mi madre lloraba en silencio y cubría sus labios con su delicada mano, casi transparente. Tosió profundamente y fui a socorrerla, tirando mi pequeño costal, aunque Hanabi hizo lo mío ella era más fría…_

— _Apresúrense, iremos a ver al señor Sai._

 _El señor Sai era un hombre joven, que estaba casado con una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules, llamada Ino Yamanaka, tenían un hijo llamado Inojin y una niña llamada Inoichi, la familia del señor Sai era la más adinerada en todo Yoroido, pues él se dedicaba a la venta de caros kimonos de seda. Así que cuando él o los miembros de su familia visitaban el pueblo nosotras siempre les saludábamos e incluso, algunas ocasiones ellos nos regalaban nieve de sabores._

 _No dijimos nada al respecto, simplemente fuimos con mi padre._

 _Recuerdo que fue la última vez que vi el rostro de mi madre, nunca se me olvidará… sus perlados ojos llenos de lágrimas y una triste sonrisa, mientras ella nos decía que todo iría bien, luego la cortina de paja que teníamos por puerta se cerró perdiéndonos en una larga caminata, dejando nuestras huellas sobre la húmeda arena del mar rumbo a un destino desconocido._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Bien, hasta aquí llegamos. Espero que les guste y si tienen alguna idea u opinión al respecto son bienvenidas.**

 **Nos leemos!**


End file.
